battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Newbie Movesets
For my fanmade SSB game. This is WIP. For a Little New Fighters... *Actual Newbies **Arle Nadja from Puyo Puyo **Crash Bandicoot from Crash Bandicoot **Cuphead from Cuphead **Duhstort by Me **Gumball from TAWOG **Lincoln Loud from Super Brawl World/Loud House **Rez from Beach Buggy Racing **Shoutmon from Digimon (All-Star Rumble?) **Shy Guy from Mario **Spring Man from Arms **Spyro from Skylanders (or Spyro games) **White Mage from Final Fantasy **Wreck-it-Ralph from Wreck it Ralph *Variant Characters Variant Characters Change in Variant Characters. Only there specials will be different... I guess. *FLUDD Mario: Yes, Mario's old down special will be back & runnin'. There will also be Super Mario Kun references. 100%. **NEUTRAL SPECIAL: Pump - F.L.U.D.D sprays water at enemies which makes them trip. Water is slippery, but maybe we can make it extra slippery. Also pushes. ***Steam Pump - Pump deals damage, but it doesn't last long. ***Lasting Pump - Pump lasts longer but it doesn't trip. **SIDE SPECIAL: Turbo Nozzle - F.L.U.D.D propels mario extremely fast. Don't bump into walls or Mario will bounce off and be stunned. ***High-Speed Nozzle - Faster, but Mario takes 20% damage if he misses and recoils after hitting. ***Safe Nozzle - Mario deals less damage with this attack but at least he doesn't take damage from wall bumping. **DOWN SPECIAL: Pressure Push - Same as High-Pressure F.L.U.D.D. ***Impatient Pressure Push - Pressure Push takes less time to charge but it's not really effective. ***Fountain - Pressure Push doesn't push, but it does spray water overhead. **UP SPECIAL: Rocket Nozzle - Takes one second to charge, but once it charges Mario is launched a hefty distance up. *WarioWear: To be exact, WarioWear has the motorcycle instead of normal Wario. Charactes Changed unlock requirements. *Duhstort: He is the joke character with insanely strong hitting, overpowered attacks, taunts which actually do something, and especially you should probably check him out. There's too much things to list, but his Side SPECIAL Smash Attack is this: P pops in a straight line, throwing opponents, and then Duhstort kicks them rapidly, 12 flies in and crushes the opponent, and then Octoblock swings and hits the opponent repetetively. See what I mean? **Oh yeah, to unlock, you must: ***Unlock all the fighters. EVERYONE. ***Beat all the challenges. ***Play for 2 months. No missing a day. No trying to cheat. ***Own every single trophy. ***Own ALL of the Custom Specials. ***In short: the Game has to be 99% completed. Once Duhstort's gotten (which will NOT be easy, because like said he's OP) you can show off your strength. **To practice for him... ***Duhstort can be used as the dummy, but always with a difficulty of 20.0 (BTW, you also unlock the ability to set CP's difficulties to 9.1-20.0). That way you can try and get better against him. Now let's just move on. Sidescroller Brawl is 100-man Smash but with 1/2 the opponents. *'Arle': Out of all the current Puyo Puyo characters, Arle is the only one who actually has attacks. Yep, she can use actual good attacks. Okay... I'll stop being so redundant. On the side note, don't overuse some of her spells. TO UNLOCK: Beat Classic as every Sega Character on at least a difficulty of 3.0. This unlock requirement is pretty hard... unless you're pro, that is. You are forced to do a 3v1 against her (the charcter you are is a random sega character, so is your teammates), and her difficulty will be 2x hard as your teammates. (her difficulty would be 12.0 then, due to your teammates difficulty being 3.0, and those add up to 6.0) **'NEUTRAL SPECIAL': Puyo Throw - Throws Puyo. Chain 4 of a kind to create to pop 'em all, which causes explosions! 10 Puyo max. **'SIDE SPECIAL': Prism Ball - Throws a colorful ball. ***Rageball: A fire ball which burns. Taunt with this out to make it explode and inflict Fury, making opponents have a 50% chance to miss and take 2x the damage for 5 seconds. ***Lagoonloon: A water balloon which is so grim and creepy that it sends opponents into a fear. They'll run away from you and they inflict halved damage and take 2x the damage for 3 seconds. ***Aerocone: A tornado ball which confuses the opponent, making them sometimes hit themselves. Hit it with your neutral aerial attack to make it able to reverse movement controls. Lasts for 4 seconds. ***Stormdrop: A ball of electricity which stuns the opponent for 2 seconds. If they are hit they take 3x the damage. ***Toxicube: Poisons the opponent. Poisoned opponents spread the poison to people they HIT. Lasts for 4 seconds. Yes, that's right. **'DOWN SPECIAL': Ice Storm - Causes hail shards to fall down and freeze opponents rapidly and do damage rapidly. It comes at a cost, though! You take damage by using Ice Storm! Too much usage leads to frostbites! **'UP SPECIAL': Carbuncle Support - Other than being a pretty good recovery move, I'm not sure what it should do. On the other hand maybe this should be changed. *'Rez': A Beach Buggy Racing character in my own SSB? Yes. Rez is kinda like Shy Guy except the brawling part's not really in him. All his normal attacks are just plain simple power-up throwing. But hey, he does affect the battle. He also rides a mini buggy. TO UNLOCK: Play Side-Scroller Brawl 5 times. **'NEUTRAL SPECIAL': **'SIDE SPECIAL': **'DOWN SPECIAL': **'UP SPECIAL': *'Shy Guy': Shy Guy's moveset is weird, right? Actually his moveset is 75% Mario Kart, just like Rez's moveset being 100% Beach Buggy Racing. He can have a Mario Kart Arcade GP DX moveset, to. TO UNLOCK: Win 5 matches as Mario & Pac-Man. Both of them. That's right. **'NEUTRAL SPECIAL': Green Shells - Gains a shield of three green shells which are thrown by attacking. Recharge is 15 seconds. **'SIDE SPECIAL': Bob-omb Throw - Grabs a Bob-omb which has to be thrown in 3 seconds. Else, it'll blow up in your hands. **'DOWN SPECIAL': Color Slurp - A really hard-to-hit attack, but if it hits you deal 10% damage to the oppionent and regain 10% damage. **'UP SPECIAL': Cape Feather - Jumps up. Can be used to steal items. Just like Cape Feather in Mario Kart. JUMP UP! *'White Mage': White Mage is more on the support side. She's crippled in free-for-alls but has a use at least in team games, the only thing she's literally good at. On the bright side, she can at least still attack. Just that her specials aren't really attacks. TO UNLOCK: Heal your team 100 times with the Team Healer. **'NEUTRAL SPECIAL': **'SIDE SPECIAL': **'DOWN SPECIAL': **'UP SPECIAL': *'Wreck-it-Ralph': WIR (short for Wreck-it-Ralph) is strong. Stronger than Sandbag and other fighters. He has the same strength as Mr. Incredible, but THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE IS AS RESISTANT AS BOWSER! He still flinches from even the slightest attacks and he has incredibly slow moves! No, really. Be good with him. TO UNLOCK: You must unlock Sonic, Pac-Man, and Ryu. Others Yes, that's a ton. Instead of having to fight them directly, you have a new mode which allows you to fight the challengers. If you win, you know what happens. Lose, however, you're going to have to wait 1 hour 'til you can fight them again. Yes, The Internet gives you lots of challengers awaiting you. To unlock the Internet, you must complete every single Challenge in Set 1. Yes, you heard me. *Ice Climbers: Play Smash Run 10 times. Or just play it one time with a friend. *Young Link: Beat Classic for the first time. At least a difficulty of 3.0. *Ganondorf: Beat Classic as Link on at least a difficulty of 5.0. Any Link does. *Roy: Play the game for 1 week. No missing days. *Mr. Game & Watch: Play 100 matches as any character. Yes, 100. *Meta Knight: Beat Classic as Kirby on at least a difficulty of 9.0. Trust me, Meta Knight's strong. *Wario: Have 10,000 coins. That's right, you've got a lot of fighting to do. *Snake: Use 200 items. *Pokemon Trainer: Play 20 matches with only Pokemon characters. *Sonic: Comes with unlocking The Internet. *Olimar: Kill 250 enemies in Smash Run. A ton of enemies. *R.O.B: End a game with 250% HP remaining. That's iron hard of you. *Toon Link: Play 10 matches as Link. *Villager: End a game without taking damage at all. Free-for-all only. Yes, free-for-all only. *Wii Fit Trainer: Score 2,000,000 points in Target Smash. *Rosalina & Luma: Unlock 10 characters. A big wide variety is a big wide universe. Right? *Little Mac: Beat a fight only with Smash Attacks, Aerial Attacks, Items, and Specials. *Palutena: Beat 10 bosses in Boss Rush. *Pac-Man: Comes with unlocking The Internet. *Robin: Beat Classic with all the Fire Emblem characters you have. Except Robin, of course. *Shulk: Have 50 custom moves. It's possible. *Bowser Jr.: Play Special Smash 10 times in a row. *Duck Hunt: Play Arena 20 times in a row. Hunting ducks may not be a sport, but hey! *Ryu: Comes with unlocking The Internet. *Cloud: Show no mercy to your teammates. Ten team games. You get it, right? *Corrin: 100-Man Smash. Five times in a row. *Bayonetta: Can you beat 40 opponents in Cruel Endless Smash? *Inkling: Shoot 2,000 times. *Ridley: Beat Ridley in his own boss fight. He will rematch you. *Simon: You can actually hurt the Learningblocks. KO one of them. *King K. Rool: Beat Classic as Meta Knight on at least a difficulty of 4.0. **Yes, King K. Rool and Meta Knight are some of the popular fighters. *Isabelle: Play 5 games as Villager AND heal your teammates 5 times. *Incineroar: Accumulate 727% damage. ONLY 727%. Changing works, y'know. *Piranha Plant: Finish 10 Bounty Hunts in Smash Run. This is surprising, but... Random: Play in 5 matches. Any match does. Then beat the random character. Smash Flash ones next. *Waddle Dee: Beat Classic as Kirby on at least a difficulty of 3.0. *Isaac: Have 100 trophies. And make 20 custom characters. *Tails: Beat Classic as Sonic on at least a difficulty of 5.0. *Bomberman: It's actually possible to KO him when he's an ally. Just make him get blown up! **Once you unlock him, the Ally Bomberman will be changed to Black Bomberman. *Black Mage: Beat Classic using only specials. No, you can't do Effortless on this one. *Sora: Once you've unlocked 30 fighters you can fight him. *Lloyd: Play 30 matches only with characters with swords. SWORD FIGHT! *Goku: With any character, beat Classic on at least a difficulty of 8.0. *Luffy: Beat Classic as Wii Fit Trainer on at least a difficulty of 4.0. Flex those limbs. Literally. *Naruto: Same as Goku, but on at least a difficulty of 4.0. *Ichigo: 1v1, set starting HP to 100%, fight in Final Destination, BOOM. *Pichu: Same as in SSF2. *Sandbag: Beat Classic as Random on at least a difficulty of 4.0. *Krystal: Beat Classic as Fox/Falco on at least a difficulty of 3.0. Not Wolf, sorry. *Ray Man: Having at least 5,400 coins, beat Classic on at least a difficulty of 3.32... but how do we do that? Moveset Remakes Because some of them were just kinda Echo Fighters.